


Band Boy Turned Hockey Dad

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Championship, Daddy Liam, F/M, Gen, Hockey, Hospital, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, daddy direction, daddy/daughter, nana karen, sort-of daddy louis, uncle one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne's daughter wants to play hockey after seeing it on television.Does he let her play or is he the over protective "daddy direction" that he use to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Boy Turned Hockey Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyvegotthisspellonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/gifts).



> any/all images are found via google. i do not own them. they belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I (very sadly) don't own one direction or TJ Oshie (yes my heart is slowly breaking). McKenzie Grace, the doctor, coach, and other teammates belong to me.

*LIAM’S POV*

I sat at the kitchen table eating supper with my little girl. She’s 6 now; I can’t believe it. It seems like just yesterday I was adopting her as a little 2 month old. That means that it has been 5 years since One Direction broke up. When I first decided to adopt her, I didn’t think it through. I knew I wanted a child in my life, but I was on break when I adopted her. I didn’t think about touring. But with the help of the other lads, I made it work. We lived on the bus and my tiny, precious, daughter lived there with us.

I smiled at my little McKenzie Grace. She looked up at me with a huge bite of green beans in her mouth and I laugh.

“Take smaller bites, love.” I tell her. She smiles around her food, chews and swallows.

“Yes, daddy.” She replied.

“What’s on your mind, Princess?” I asked, I could usually tell when she was thinking about something.

“Well…. It’s nothing really, daddy….” McKenzie Grace said.

“You can tell me baby girl. You can always tell me anything.”

“Well… I was watching TV earlier. Like, you had the TV on while I was doing my homework. I know I’m not supposed to watch it while I work… I’m sorry daddy. I swear it was only for a few minutes! But… I saw the replays of last night’s hockey game. It looked really cool.” She rambled, looking at her plate.

“Baby, I’m not upset that you watched the TV while doing homework. It’s only natural to get a little distracted now and then. So where was this story leading?”

“Well… hockey looks like a lot of fun daddy. I… if I could please… I’d do anything….”

“Kenzie, get to the point Princess.” I say with a laugh.

“DADDY I WANT TO PLAY HOCKEY!” McKenzie cried out, looking up at me with tears in her eyes, silently begging me.

“Baby…” I say, pulling her from her chair into my lap, hugging her, wiping her tears away, “No need for tears. If you want to play hockey, I’ll look around and try to find a PeeWee team for you to play on, okay?”

“Okay daddy.” She whispered, snuggling into me. I smile and kiss her head, holding her for a few more moments before putting her back in her seat.

She slowly eats more of her supper, obviously deep in thought. I walk to the sink and begin washing the dishes as she continues to eat.

“Lou’s coming over later, Princess. Do you want desert now or later when he comes over?” I asked as she bring me her plate.

“DADDY LOU’S COMIN OVER!?” she shrieked excitedly. I laughed. Louis and I had been together for about 8 years now. We were always close and eventually got together. Since he would often help me with Kenzie on the bus and when she was a toddler, she just started calling him daddy as well. I find it very cute.

“Yeah Princess,” I say with a smile, “he’s coming over to watch the hockey game, actually.”

“I know usually when Daddy Lou comes over to watch a match or a game or something, it’s just time for the two of you, but please daddy… PLEASE… can I watch the hockey game with you? If I’m going to play I need to know the rules! I need to learn!”

“For a little bit, yeah? The game starts at 7:30, I’ll let you stay up until 8:30 to watch it- but only if you get your bath and let me check over your homework before, okay?”

“Yes daddy!” She replied, running to get her book bag with her homework folder inside. She pulls it out and lies her worksheets on the counter. I turn to check her homework.

“What was your work tonight, baby?”

“I had a page of maths in my workbook, then a page of grammar in my workbook. After that I had a page of spelling words. I had to write them 3 times each. And... and after that I had 3 pages of Bible work. I think that’s the dumbest class.”

“Hey now missy, that’s probably one of your most important classes.” I say checking out her homework pages.

“Why is these two grammar questions not done, McKenzie?” I ask, noticing that two weren’t done.

“Oh! That’s right! I had a question about those two daddy! I didn’t quite know where the pun…um… punk-u-tation… goes.”

“You mean punctuation, Princess.” I said with a laugh. Still at 6 years old she couldn’t properly pronounce some words. So I show her where the punctuation goes in each sentence.

“Thanks daddy!” she smiles, hugging me as she packs up her book bag and puts it at the door where it belongs. Just then the door swung open.

“LIAM! BABY PRINCESS!” Louis calls out.

“Daddy Lou!” McKenzie calls and races out to greet him.

“Kenziekins!” I call, “bath time now or no watching the game tonight.”

“I know daddy! I’m just saying hi to daddy Louis!”

Louis carried her into the kitchen where I was finishing the dishes. He kissed my neck and smiled.

“Hey babe.” I said smiling.

“Want me to help Kenz with her bath while you finish the dishes?” he asked.

“That would be lovely babe. Thank you.”

“Of course.” He said walking off with my princess in his arms.

For the next half hour I hear almost non-stop giggling, laughing, and noise.

Once she was clean and in her Tinkerbell nightgown, she and Louis come down the stairs with a smile. We sit and watch the hockey game with a smile. McKenzie chattering away to Louis about how she’s going to play hockey. While she talked and watched the game I sat on the couch watching the game and signing her up for a hockey league in town.

Come 8:30, I poke a half asleep McKenzie. She mumbles something.

“Time for bed sleepyhead.” I say, scooping her up from Louis’s lap.

“Night wee one.” Louis says, kissing her head.

I carry my little angel up the stairs and lie her in her bed after brushing her teeth. As she lies in bed and I tuck her in, I hear her mumbling her prayers. I lie her little stuffed kitten next to her that she’s had since I brought her home. I kiss her head and bid her goodnight before turning on her nightlight and going back to Louis. We cuddle and finish watching the game. Lou stays for a few hours before going back home. I go up to bed and curl up for the night.

Around 3:30 that morning I am suddenly awoken. I sit up, trying to figure out what woke me up. That’s when I hear it. Crying. Not just any crying, my princess was crying. I jump out of bed, throw on a pair of pajama bottoms and race down the hall to her room.

“Kenzie? Princess, what’s wrong?” I ask, sitting on her bed and opening my arms. She scurries into my arms and sniffles, clinging to me like when she was just a little one.

“I… I had a bad d-dream!” she cried, burying her face in my shoulder. I rubs her back, shushing her, trying to calm her. After a while she fell back to sleep. She was so peaceful and I didn’t want to disturb her by waking her up so I lie down in her bed with her still snuggled into me.

9:00 am rolled around before I woke up. Thankfully today was the first day of McKenzie’s summer vacation, so we didn’t need to worry about being up for school. That was nice, getting her ready for school was such a pain in the arse.

I go downstairs and begin making breakfast. I decide that since today is a special day, the first day of summer, I would make Kenzie’s favourite. I made flower shaped pancakes with homemade whipped cream and her favourite brand of maple syrup.

Not long after I hear tiny footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Morning princess!” I call, “You hungry?”

“Yeah!” she said, sitting at the table. I smile and serve her breakfast with a glass of chocolate milk.

I make my plate and sit across from her, excited to tell her about the plans for the day.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” I ask with a smile.

“I dunno. I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim in the pool?” she asked excitedly.

“Well, I was thinking that today we could go get some hockey gear then we could go and make good on the “first day of summer” promise I made you.”

“YES YES YES!” she squealed.

“Eat up, go get dressed, come down and gets your shoes on, okay?” I said, chewing my final bite. McKenzie hurriedly eats and races upstairs. She hurries down the stairs in a skirt and t-shirt and pulls on her shoes.

(A/N: McKenzie's outfit for the day below)

    

“You ready, baby?” I asked, walking down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt.

“DUH!” she shrieked, bouncing at the door. We go out to the car and climb in, heading out. We spend several hours shopping for hockey gear. Afterwards, I surprise her by taking her to the pet shop. She gets a tiny puppy, which she names Cody. The adorable pup was a Husky/Pitbull mix.

When we arrive home she plays with Cody as I start supper. Louis was coming over to eat with us tonight. After a while Louis walks in and McKenzie immediately runs up to him and pulls him to where Cody was on the floor as I finish making supper. We enjoy supper and spending time together. It was really great. I felt like a true family.

Cody: 

Two days later its McKenzie’s first hockey practice. I take her to the ice rink and sigh. My baby girl was growing up. I sit and watch as she skates about the ice. She had a natural talent for skating. Later when the coach starts drills and shooting and passing, she dominates.

The coach walks up to me after practice.

“Are you McKenzie’s father?” Coach Luke asked.

“Yes sir” I reply, shaking his hand, “Liam Payne.”

“Well Liam, your daughter has a natural talent for playing hockey. I see her going far!”

“Thank you sir!” I reply, “so, what’s the schedule for practices and games?”

“Practice is Monday, Wednesdays, Thursdays from 2 pm till 5 pm. Games are Saturdays, time can vary.”

“That sounds good. We’ll be here. Thanks coach.” I reply as McKenzie walks up with her gear bag.

“Hi Princess!” I say, “you did fantastic!”

“Thank you daddy!”

Over the next few hours, my little Kenzie Grace wouldn’t stop talking. She was so excited and couldn’t wait for practice again tomorrow. For the next 2 months our daily routine consist of the following on Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Thursdays.

Wake up, devotionals, breakfast, hang out some; playing games, watching movies, usually taking Cody for a walk, have lunch, clean up, go to practice, come home, have supper, baths, watch TV and relax (with or without Louis, depending on his schedule), say prayers, then go to bed.

 

Tuesday’s were pretty much the same minus practice. In place of practice we often had tutoring that day. I wanted my McKenzie Grace to stay sharp over the summer!

Fridays were adventure days. We have a jar that has papers in it that all say something different. Each slip is an adventure or activity. We call it the Friday Fun Day Jar. Each Friday we pick a slip and do as it says.

Saturdays we wake, have devotionals, eat breakfast, rest on the couch before going to the rink for the game. We usually spend about 4-5 hours there between warm-up’s, the game, and the coach telling them how great they did in the end. Afterwards, Louis meets me and McKenzie somewhere for supper.

 

I couldn’t believe it when coach announced that the Thunder was going to the playoff’s!

Over the next few weeks the Thunder dominates the competition- they were first in the league!

Then, in the second round of the playoff’s; third game, Kenzie gets a break away! She was at the blue line on her team’s side, she gets the puck, takes off down the ice! She’s on a break away!

“GO MCKENZIE GO!” I scream, standing.

“YOU CAN DO IT KENZIEKINS!” Louis shouts from beside me. I can see the coach and her teammates cheering. I had never seen so much excitement before! Not even at the concerts we use to play!

She shoots! She falls! She scores! I see the ref, escorting a young man from the other team to the penalty box.

“Red Card. Johnson is out of the game. Illegal checking.” The ref says.

“We need to get the medics in here!” another ref calls, “Number 5 is not moving!”

I panic, that was McKenzie. I hurry down onto the ice with the coach.

“Is she okay?!” I ask the coach who was already next to my Kenzie.

“She’s been knocked out Mr. Payne. I can see she’s starting to come around. She’s obviously been seriously hurt. The medics are on their way now.” Coach says, letting me see McKenzie’s beautiful face.

I stroke her cheek, praying she would wake up soon. As if on request, her beautiful brown eyes flutter open.

“Daddy?” she says, voice sounding like a choked sob.

“Yeah baby, I’m right here. You’re okay.” I tell her, rubbing her back. She tries to sit up and as soon as she does, she lets out a cry. I gently push her to the ice, tearing up.

“Baby, don’t move. The paramedics are coming and they’re going to take you to the hospital. Daddy’s gonna go with you, okay?” I told her, holding her hand and rubbing her back.

The paramedics rush in and secure her back and neck, McKenzie crying the whole time. I hold her hand as she’s taken out. We are rushed to the hospital and thankfully Louis had the brains to get the car and meet us there.

In the hospital room, McKenzie is immediately seen. She’s being taken here and there without me, which only made her cry harder, having test after test, x-ray after x-ray, scan after scan done.

Finally, after nearly 2 hours of not seeing my baby girl or knowing what was going on, they bring her back to me and Louis.

I immediately, snuggle her gently, promising her it would be okay.

Moments later, a nurse walks in. I immediately laugh and hug her.

“Hey mummy.” I say, standing and hugging her tightly, trying to hold it together.  
“Hi Karen.” Louis said.

“Hi boys,” mum said, “I was hoping when I saw the last name on this room, it wasn’t MY Payne family in here. What happened to the little cutie?”

“Some kid got mad at her for playing hockey because she was a girl and illegally checked her. She was out cold mum! My baby was knocked out! She wouldn’t respond!” I said, trying to control my tears and voice so I wouldn’t scared McKenzie Grace.

“Baby,” mum said, “she’s gonna be fine. The doctor sent me in to tell you guys the results of the tests and get little Kenzie all comfy and out of pain.”

I nod, sitting down on Kenz’s bed and gently pull her into my lap. She curls into me, snuggling and lies her head on my shoulder.

“So?” I say, gently rubbing Kenzie’s back.

“Dislocated and torn shoulder, bruised ribs, minor concussion. A few weeks of rest and she’ll be right as rain, Li. No worries, okay?”

“How can I NOT worry mum? I mean, imagine this was you with me. Wouldn’t you be a nervous wreck?”

“I would be Liam. But I promise, it’s going to be okay.”

I nod and sit McKenzie on the bed, holding her hand. My mum very gently puts her into a cute, and very girly, patterned sling. She gave Kenzie a small cup of liquid medicine.

“There! The medicine will work soon to make the ouchie go away, okay little miss? And keep your arm in there, okay? It will help to make it heal.”

(McKenzie's Sling that nana/nurse Karen puts her in): 

“Okay nana.” McKenzie whispered. I smiled at my mum, mouthing a silent “thank you” to her. She smiled, nodding, and kisses my head.

The doctor walks in a few minutes later.

“Hello there! I’m Dr. Scott!” he said.

“Hi, I’m Liam Payne, McKenzie’s dad, this is my boyfriend, Louis.” I say, shaking his hand.

“Hi Liam,” he said smiling as he shook my hand, “any relation to the nurse that was in here a few minutes ago?”

“Yeah,” I say with a laugh, “she’s my mum!”

“Well, I bet that was a shock for both of you then, yeah?”

I nod, rubbing McKenzie’s belly. It was just something I had done to soothe her ever since she was a tiny infant.

“So, she’s got a dislocated and torn shoulder. We relocated it when she arrived. However, the tear may or may not need surgery. I’m going to refer you to an orthopedic to see in 3 weeks. She needs to stay in the sling when awake. At night make sure to take her out of it, but don’t let her roll onto her shoulder. Prop her up with pillows or something. If she’s in pain just give her children’s Tylenol or something that has pain reliever in it. As far as her ribs and concussion, they just have to heal on their own. No hockey for a while, no school work, just rest. She’s going to need it. Don’t let her run about, even if she appears to be doing better. Two weeks bed/couch rest. Any questions?”

“No, I think we’re good. Thanks Doc.” I said, scooping McKenzie up gently. We go and say goodbye to my mum as Louis signs her out. We drive home and I get McKenzie a very late supper as Louis gently bathes her and puts her in her pajamas. She was so tired. Louis carries her down and sits her on the couch. Cody immediately comes and jumps up on the couch, snuggling into her.

Once I’m finished with supper I take it to her on the couch.

“Hey Princess,” I say with a smile, “supper time.”

“Too tired daddy.” She said with a yawn, snuggling into the couch. I smile, carefully lifting a spoonful of sautéed vegetables to her lips. She happily accepted and slowly eats supper.

That night we curl up on the couch and watch TV until she falls asleep. I carry her to bed and take the sling off, propping her shoulder up with pillows like the doctor said. I go downstairs to Louis where we cuddle, falling asleep on the couch.

The next day I wake in Louis’s arms under a small blanket to the cries of McKenzie. It was now 10 am. I hurry upstairs to her.

“Hi baby,” I say, sitting on the bed, “What’s wrong?

“Hurts!” she cries, too sore to even move.

I smile and go and get her some medicine, giving it to her when I return. I pull her into my lap and get her arm in the sling, snuggling her. We go downstairs to find Louis awake, working on making cinnamon buns. This was only the second time Louis had ever spent the night since I brought McKenzie Grace home.

That afternoon I take McKenzie to practice, despite her protests of no point, so McKenzie can see her friends and I could give the coach an update.

“Hi McKenzie!” Coach Luke said as we walked in, “How’re you doing? Feeling better?!”

She grimaced, I could tell his naturally loud voice and the echoes of the rink were hurting her head. We had kept the quiet and somewhat dark at home since noise and light hurt her head from the concussion.

The coach obviously saw and immediately understood as I slip her sunglasses on her, despite being inside the building.

“Concussion, huh?” he said, obviously directing it to me.

“Yeah, along with a dislocated and torn shoulder which may or may not require surgery, and some bruised ribs.” I reply, gently stroking McKenzie’s good shoulder.

“Poor thing. Well, we all want you to play again next season if you can. We have a spot on the team saved for you sweetie.”

“Thank you.” She replied barely audible. The coach smiled and called the rest of the team over.

“We all signed the puck you scored the goal with before you got hurt. We wanted to give it to you since that was the winning goal of the game.” Coach said as one of the team member, TJ, handed it to her.

She smiled, looking at it.

“Thanks guys,” she said, “I’ll be back next year. Right now I just need a nap.”

I smile and we say our goodbyes and I take McKenzie home to rest. There’s nothing like a snuggle on the couch with chocolate ice cream and Toy Story on DVD.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be another chapter? Let me know what you think and I MAY add another chapter. I may write more.


End file.
